Kyoma Kuzuryuu/Relationships
Here is the list of Kyoma Kuzuryuu's relationship with the other characters in Mikagura School Suite series. Relationships Shigure Ninomiya :Shigure has known Kyoma for quite a long time ever since they were in the same school before being transferred to Mikagura Academy. They met in an opposition battle and quickly became friends after their battle resulted in a draw. Knowing that Kyoma is club-less, Shigure was willing to share his room with him (since it was too spacious for himself). He was also willing to listen all of Kyoma's problems. But one day, Kyoma changed and he started to have suspicious opinions regarding Shigure before transferring to Mikagura. Although both are in Mikagura now and sometimes engage in conversations, it's not as friendly as when they were close. Seisa Mikagura :Kyoma was Seisa's patron when she was still in the Art Club. He genuinely cared as well as worried for her since she was undergoing an unreasonable training to improve her ability. Seisa herself seems to know Kyoma quite as well as Shigure, as they were in the same grade before a certain incident happened to her and made her repeat her for a second time. She also said that even though Kyoma is scary and easily misunderstood by others, he's not a mean person. Bimii :It is unknown what kind of relationship they have now but it is indicated that they were pretty close back then as both were involved in Seisa's unreasonable training as a mentor and patron respectively and Kyoma even calls him as omae (lit. you in derrogative term). Eruna Ichinomiya :Eruna was initially worried on whether he disliked her due to their first meeting during the Freshman Party. But upon finding out that Kyoma is actually a nice person, she seems to be able to engage in conversation with him at times, and can even manage to tease him, only to make him irritated (but not in a serious way). Kyoma himself seems to have an interest for Eruna, to the point he buys her milk to cheer her up after her battle with Seisa (though he can’t admit it clearly). He is also interested in how Eruna is doing during Rookie Battle and became quite curious on what she was doing with the drama club members, but then he denied it in his own thoughts. Asuhi Imizu :Kyoma dislikes his girly gesture to the point that he called him Girly Rookie-chan once, although he is not shown to have the ill will to bully him or such. Asuhi himself feared him since they were involved in a misunderstanding accident during the Freshman Party. Yuto Akama :Being representatives of their respective clubs, they know each other as acquaintances. Sadamatsu Minatogawa :Being representatives of their respective clubs, they know each other as acquaintances. They are also shown to compete in selling their favorite drinks in the Treasure Hunt Booth (milk for Kyoma and tea for Sadamatsu). Sadamatsu also seems to be able to make Kyoma calm himself down by suggesting him to take some fresh air, in which Kyoma accepts his suggestion. Himi Yasaka :Being representatives of their respective clubs, they know each other as acquaintances. Otone Fujishiro :Kyoma acknowledges her as Eruna's weird friend as she was messing up her first impression toward him due to her dual persona nature. Rina Uzuki :Rina admires Kyoma's art skill and aspires to be someone like him. Due to Kyoma's harsh nature, she is quite nervous when he is around. Kyoma himself is actually nervous to talk to her since he isn't good to talk to other people but he sees that Rina has quite a prospect, hence he protected her painting who was commented negatively by adults and is willing to give her some advises regarding art. Category:Relationship Category:Subpages